


Mornings

by dayishujia



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything Jack thought he knew about Ianto, he was quite surprised to find Ianto was a sound sleeper and not quite a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Despite everything Jack thought he knew about Ianto, he was quite surprised to find Ianto was a sound sleeper and not quite a morning person.

Jack never really needed all that much sleep. Even on rough days on the job or various other activities that might tire him out, he hardly found himself sleeping a full night. It was something he just attributed to his immortality without really understanding it. As there was nothing he could really do to prove it one way or the other, Jack just kind of let it go.

Ianto, however, was just a normal bloke. Just a little over 20 years old, he had the proper stamina of someone that age but, like any normal person, he had his limits and, more often than not, slept for a full eight hours.

That minor difference, left Jack a lot of time to just think.

What Jack would think about would oftentimes vary but most of the time, his thoughts would focus on Ianto and what Ianto has done to him.

Since 2000 and what happened with his previous team, as well as various lovers and loved ones, Jack swore he would never do it again. Although he couldn't practically forgo a team - there were so many things he wasn't skilled at, believe it or not - he could do without a lover. Then he met Ianto.

Ianto always unlike anyone else Jack ever met. He, quite literally, forced his way into Torchwood Three only to almost destroy the whole organization a little while later. He was the one to initiate things between them, assuring him that the relationship would only consist of blowing off steam and nothing more.

He routinely proved himself more than capable in the field and behind-the-scenes, even if it was something as mundane as making the best brew of coffee Jack ever tasted or something as complex as helping Toshiko with fixing up calculations on some Rift predictor program. He had a vast knowledge of almost everything, colloquial, local knowledge or encyclopedic, know-it-all knowledge. 

Even within the confines of the exclusive, mutually beneficial relationship, Ianto continuously surprised Jack.

Although Ianto was the one to start things up with him, he was rather naive about what goes on between men. Jack, usually not interested in teaching, especially when he just needed some good ol' fashioned stress relief, found Ianto's sudden lack of knowledge in the area endearing. So Jack didn't back out that first time and when it just.... continued, he didn't fight it.

And within the span of a couple months, Jack found himself staying at Ianto's more than at the Hub. He found himself looking forward to any minimal downtime they might have in the hopes that they could spend it together. Jack even found himself not caring whether or not if they fooled around in that downtime, he just wanted to be near Ianto. 

Whether or not Ianto has picked up on the kinda-subtle changes in Jack since they begun their fling, Jack isn't very sure. He never asked nor was he planning on it. Doing so would lead to a conversation he was not quite ready for.

That left him right where he was, propped up on his elbow, gazing down at his sleeping bed partner.

Ianto was sound asleep and Jack wondered if even an earthquake would be able to make him stir. They had a long day at Torchwood, aliens seeping through the Rift followed by a pack or Weevils making their way to the surface. After it was all said and done, Jack dismissed everyone for the night and ordered some take-out for himself and Ianto to share at Ianto's apartment. They put in some movie to watch as they ate but it was promptly forgotten about once the food was gone and they entertained themselves with each other instead.

Jack grinned at the thought and pushed himself out of bed. It was almost six in the morning and their alarm would be going off soon and Jack thought Ianto would appreciate it if Jack had breakfast waiting for him.

He carefully clambered out of bed and snuck toward the door, doing his best to be quiet.

Once in the kitchen, Jack decided to make the traditional sort of breakfast - American style. He fried up some eggs, bacon, put some toast in the toaster, and pealed, chopped and fried potatoes. He divvied out the food onto two plates and debated for a moment whether or not to try his hand at Ianto's needlessly complicated coffee machine. In the end, he decided against it.

By the time breakfast was done, it was nearing seven and Ianto still hadn't woken. Jack didn't particularly want to wake him but breakfast was getting cold and he was in need of some coffee before having to go to work.

Jack climbed back onto his bed and straddled Ianto's waist. Ianto hadn't budged and was sound asleep. It was an endearing sight.

"Ianto," Jack called, careful not to be too loud and startle him awake. Gently shaking his shoulder, Jack called him again.

Ianto groaned, blindly swinging his arm in a half-asleep attempt to try to push Jack off but Jack held on. "...ffffuck off," he grumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes when he failed to dislodge Jack.

Jack laughed and held on, leaning down to kiss Ianto's mouth. "C'mon," he urged, punctuating it with a kiss. "I've made us breakfast."

Ianto groaned again as alertness and wakefulness was slowly seeping in. "...you destroy my kitchen?"

Jack grinned. "Very minimally."

Ianto finally opened his eyes and gazed at Jack. "Kay," he twisted, trying to sit up. "Get off."

Jack held the back of Ianto's head and pulled him up for another kiss, this time a little less chaste than before before Ianto gathered enough strength to actually push him off. 

"See you in five," Jack half-sang, smiling down at Ianto as the other man rubbed his eyes and yawned. There was just something adorable about sleepy Ianto. 

Ianto glared at him and stood, only to kick at Jack's ankles. "Get out."

Jack did as told and left the room, heading back toward the kitchen to make sure the mess was actually as minimal as he thought. 

Moments later, Ianto emerged from the bed room; his hair was in fabulous disarray, his sleep shirt hanging haphazardly over one shoulder and his pajama pants hanging precariously low on his hips. Jack was sure he never saw anything quite so tantalizing before. 

"So what did you cook?" 

Ianto made his way into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. He knew without looking that Jack didn't dare try to use his coffee machine and was probably one of the reasons why Jack woke him up before the alarm. 

"Eggs," Jack chirped, "and potatoes, toast, and bacon." Ianto nodded, deciding the spread sounded good enough. "All that is missing was the coffee."

After a couple minutes, Ianto joined Jack at his measly dining table with two, piping-hot mugs of coffee. He placed one down in front of Jack before sitting down and sipping at his own. 

Once half the mug was gone, Ianto looked toward Jack. The food on his plate was already close to being gone and so was the mug of coffee. 

Jack caught Ianto watching him and grinned. "Awake yet?"

Ianto snorted. He placed the mug down and picked up a fork, pushing around the food on his plate. "Almost."

Jack laughed and shoveled another forkful of potato in his mouth. Ianto gave a small smile and stabbed at some egg. 

"Thanks for breakfast."


End file.
